In order to gain information related to the function, performance, etc. of devices and applications (e.g., computing devices, network devices, storage devices, etc.), tracing may be performed. For example, if a computer program fails in some way, the instruction executed at the time of failure, as well as instructions executed before and/or after that time of failure may be useful in preventing or lessening future occurrence of the failure. Tracing is a process of recording information about the execution of a running system.